Beautiful Goodbye
by Let the game begin
Summary: Peter and Gwen have their first fight, Peter feels so guilty he wants to run away but Gwen won't let him go so easily. Post-movie verse


**[A.N. **I wrote this song listening to the amazing song Beautiful Goodbye by Maroon 5]

_**Beautiful Goodbye**_

They had their first fight. There wasn't any good side of that, it was just a simple brutal fight. He could still feel her words slapping him right in the face:

"You're irresponsible! You'll kill yourself and you'll destroy me. I don't deserve this" she screamed to him crying.

The thing that hurt the most was that she was right.

He gripped her tight kissing her forehead and mumbling "I know, I'm sorry, I know" he felt so guilty, he would never do something that could make her suffer. _Never._ Still, it seemed like, no matter what, he always hurt her.

He kissed her tears while she was breaking down. Her body was shaking and she couldn't help sobbing as a child while grabbing his strong shoulders covered by scratches and dry blood.

That's why he decided to live.

_For her_.

He could've just broke up with her and keep protecting the city but that was impossible for him, he couldn't bear looking at her in the hallways without holding her perfect body and kissing her soft lips.

He could've also stopped being Spiderman. That was impossible, too. Spiderman was part of him and he couldn't change who he was. If you can help you _must_ help. That was his policy.

Even the sky looked sad, covered in gray clouds.

The air tasted bitter without her. He wasn't gone yet and he already missed her.

_I'm doing this for you _he thought trying to convince himself while holding his heavy bag waiting for the train to come.

The metallic sound of the rails was like a rhythm in his head, scanning the seconds.

He felt so heavy he thought he was going to break through the icy ground.

Next to him a kid was crying begging a man in an uniform "Don't go daddy, please"

"I have to" answered the man with a sad smile. The man kissed the kid on the forehead.

"Just six months, Jake. I promise, not a day more. Now you're the man of our home, you need to be strong and protect your mom and be a good kid, right Captain?" he asked ruffling the kid's blond hair.

"Yes Sir" he answered wiping his tears.

A snort followed by a clank announced the train's arrive.

Peter stood up with a deep breath and just in that moment he noticed a woman behind the soldier. She reminded him of Gwen every time he put on the Spiderman costume, the same fragile, scared face. The same sad look in her eyes.

"Come back soon, I love you" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too" he answered and then he got into the train, winking to his woman and waving his hand to the kid.

In that moment Peter asked himself why was he leaving, he didn't have to, like the man in front of him… _no, he had to_. For Gwen.

Struggled by doubts he moved to the train. He was picking up his bag when he heard a voice.

"Peter! Peter!" the voice was screaming on his left.

He turned toward the voice and in a moment Gwen was running in his arms.

She had the cheeks all red and her hair was messy and Peter thought she was the most beautiful woman his eyes had the pleasure to see.

Her wool hat fell on the ground but she didn't care, she just needed to stop him.

"I'm sorry Peter" she gasped tired.

"No you were right, I'm doing this for you" he mumbled looking at the ground.

"Look at me, look at me!" she said grabbing his face in her hands.

"I'm in love with you, with every single part of you and I know you have to do what you have to do and I can't avoid to be worried for you… because I love you!"

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me and…"

"Then don't leave me…" she whispered a few inches from his nose.

He kissed her, pulling their bodies closer, twisting their tongues and tasting her lips with a burning passion.

She put her arms around his neck while his hands were tight on her back, covered by the fluffy coat.

"Let's go home" he said smiling against her mouth, looking in her beautiful eyes surrounded by her long eyelashes.

She smiled and her eyes were so bright, the only light in that gray day.

_How could I even think I'd survive without her?_

They looked up at the sky while her hair was dancing between them, moved by the wind, and the first raindrop fell on the ground like it was waiting just for them to reunite.

She grabbed his hand and they started running under the rain dragging badly his bag behind them.

He turned back just a second and he saw the soldier behind the train's window who smiled and nodded before the train left the station and Gwen and Peter came home, with each other, like it was supposed to.


End file.
